we are idols
by yuu kiyomizu
Summary: ginga dan kawan" tak menyangka akan menjadi idols terlenal... tapi dia juga terkejut musuhnya juga ikut"tan jadi idols tuh... mampuhkah ginga bertahan menjadi idols...


hai minna -san ,kali ini yuu coba" buat fanfic tentang tsubasa & yuu nih...semoga suka yah :) maklum pertama kali buat fanfic... yosh...

we are idols

disclaimer by : takafumi adachi

ost song akb48 : aki-p

aitakatta

kimi ga koto ga suki dakara

niji no ressha

rate : k+ (mungkin -?-)

warning : ooc ,lebay . ... da el el...

**dont like so dont read :)**

**happy reading...**

hari ini di kota yang di tinngali oleh ginga dan kawan" sangat panas , yah maklum lah di jepang kan ada 4 musim toh , ada musim semi ,musim salju ,musim panas ,musim hujan pun ada -_-

gak kayak indonesia danya musim panas ama musim hujan (kasihan ) (author pundung ) (masamune : woi author sarap , kenapa melenceng nih cerita kenapa bahas musim sih ,

author : seterah saya dungs , bagapain sih elu ngomen punya saya ...yg buat cerita ini siaoa

masamune : elu...

author : yang buat **mfb **siape

masamune : elu ehhh bang takafumi adachi lah

author : ya udah sono ganguin aja loh # tendang masamune )

ok tinngalkan masamune yang gila

ginga hanya males main bey yang tercinta itu , mungkin kagak ada lawan tangguh sekali lawan udah menang seperti itu lah ginga ... tapi mereka akan merencanakan liburan tapi mereka aja kagak tau ... kalau ke pantai penuh dengan orang bule ,kalau pergi ke mal bisa "si madoka nyuruh ngangkut barng belanja tuh... yah terpaksa mereka back lagi ke tempat ayahnya si ginga bekerja...

" bosen" ... kita harusnya ngapain yahhh " keluh masamune sambil meng'acak" rambutnya yg awesome itu -_-

"ngapain ... entahlah seharusnya kita mengerjakan hal berguna dong..." ceramah kenta

ting...ginga pun mendapat ide ...

" oi... minna ...gimana kita karoke ke tempat ayahku aja " usul ginga

"apa tidak apa" ayah mu kan bekerja " kata madoka

"tidak apa" ko...paling" dia hanya pacaran sama laptop kesayanganya itu... ok kita pergi " semagat ginga

tempat **gedung wbba **"(bener gak tuh )

"oh ya ginga kita akan nyanyi apa..." kata tsubasa yng lagi menikmati es jeruk yang di berikan oleh madoka

"gmana kita ...nyanyi dangdut " semangat masamune

"plakk... embah lo...gwa kagak mau ...yang lain aja deh selain dangdut "kesal ginga kapada masamune

"gmana lagu AKB48 _... "kata yuu dengan semangat

"ok ...juga kita akan nyanyikan lagu akb48...oh ya siapa yang pertma " tanya ginga kepada teman"nya itu ...

"gwa"...

"saya dulu"

"eh tadi yang usul lagu akb48 siapa...aku dulu dong "

"eh tidak bisa nomber one yang terlebih dulu "

"sudah" mina gmana kita ompipah dulu "usul ginga

"baiklah

tetapi

"Kimi no koto ga suki dakara  
Boku wa itsumo koko ni iru yo  
Hitogomi ni magirete  
Kizukanakute mo ii  
Kimi no koto ga suki dakara  
Kimi to aeta sono koto dake de  
Atatakai kimochi de  
Ippai ni naru"

"cih brengsek... kenapa si kuning duluan yang nyanyi ...seharusnya nomber one yang duluan " kesal masamune

"tak apa nanti giliran kamu kok " semanagat ginga kepada kuda yang lagi pundung itu

Kimi no koto ga suki dakara  
Boku wa itsumo koko ni iru yo  
Hitogomi ni magirete  
Kidzuka nakute mo ii  
Kimi no koto ga suki dakara  
Kimi to aeta sono koto dake de  
Atatakai kimochi de  
Ippai ni naru  
Eien no saki

habis bacsound lagu yang di nyanyikan oleh yuu...sekarang giliran kuda lumping yang menyayikanyan...

"yosh ...sekarang aku" semangat masamune

"semangat kuda lumping "kata ginga menyemangati kawan nya itu

huffft " menghela nafas "

Aitakatta

Aitakatta

AitakattaYes!

Aitakatta

Aitakatta

AitakattaYes! Kimi ni...

GUBRAKSS,,,,, ginga dan kawan" hanya bisa menutup telinga karena suara cempreng milik kuda lumping yaitu masamune menyanyikan lagu dengan keras (author pun pengen ke kamar mandi )

"WOI... kuda lumping kecilin suara lo..."pekik madoka

"tidak ada respon masamune tetap menyayikan lagu dengan gaya yng penuh percaya diri...

Aitakatta

Aitakatta

AitakattaYes!

Aitakatta

Aitakatta

AitakattaYes! Kimi ni...

aitakkta...!

habis becksoud lagu yang di nyanyikan oleh masamune ,,,,,sekarang giliran tsubasa..

"tsubasa ...ayo sekarang giliran mu..."kata masamune sambil memberikan mic kapada tsubasa

"hmmm... tidak usah ...aku tak mau nyannyi"jawab tsubasa denga nada yang malas ..

"ayo lah tsubasa...aku ingin mendengarkan suara mu itu " mohon masamune

"hmmmm ... baiklah "...kata tsubasa yang bangkit dari kursinya itu

"mau menyanyikan apa tsubasa "kata madoka kepada tsubasa

"niji no ressha "...

"wow..." takjub yuu

Kaze no eki de matteru hizashi  
sora wo wataru kumo no senro  
Boku wa tokei o chirari nagamete  
sotto shinkokyuu shita nda

dengan nada yang halus tsubasa menyanyikan lagu itu dengan penuh penghayati...

Niji no ressha ga jikoku-douri ni  
yume ni mukatte shuppatsu suru yo  
Kimitoisshoni tabidachitai nda  
subete sutete yatte koi

prok...prok...prok

"hebat kau tsubasa ..."komentar ginga kepada tsubasa yang menurutnya suara nya itu lebih bagus dari masamune

"terima kasih"...

di tempat ayah ginga bekerja "

"oh selamat datang ...apa kami bisa kami bantu untuk anda "...kata hikaru yang menyambuti tamu secara sopan

"oh... terima kasih ... saya ada ada mendengar suara bagus diarah sana ..."kata tamu itu

"oh...mereka sedang karoke,... memangnya kenapa "... kata hikaru

"saya ada kejutan untuk mereka "...senyum tamu itu...

ok...sampai disini cerita yuu dulu sorry ...agak berantakan ...hehehehehe...

ok silahkan RIVIEW... :)


End file.
